Spice!
by mikuylenlove
Summary: "Siempre allí,Siempre intentando llamar la atención de la persona que ama, aunque sabia muy bien de que eso era casi imposible" Len siempre ha estado enamorado de una sola persona, pero sabe que es un amor imposible. A consecuencia de esto el se vuelve un "playboy",pero su mente y corazón, siempre pertenecerán a Miku, Miku 'Kagamine'. Su hermana. (Dedicado a Mitsui Neko :D)
1. El 'porque' de mis acciones

Holissss!jejejej Para los que no me conocen soy Melina, pero pueden decirme Mely-chan, soy una escritora novata que solo viene a dejar alguna que otra historia por aquí...jejeje nwn

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic con varios capítulos...y me gustaría dedicarlo a mis amigas Emy, Arely, Ixxe, Aya y Avril. También quiero dedicárselo a una escritora que de verdad admiro mucho y ella es **Mitsui Neko, **te admiro mucho y me encantaría que leas este fanfic y decirme tu opinión TTuTT.

Bueno ya no los molesto y los dejo leer.

_**N/A:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, si fuera así Miku y Len serian pareja oficial,ewe._

* * *

SPICE!

~Capitulo 1~

"El 'porque' de mis acciones'

El joven rubio de 18 años de edad, abrió los ojos perezosamente, se había despertado de su profundo sueño, por el sonido de su teléfono celular sonando…

-¿Hola?-respondió de mala gana el chico

-¿Dónde estás y con quién estas?-pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy en mi casa, en mi habitación, durmiendo por que mañana tengo escuela- mintió el rubio de ojos azules, mientras con una mano enrollaba y desenrollaba un par de cabellos rosa, de cierta joven que dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

-Quiero verte…-la voz de la mujer más que enojada, sonaba desesperaba.

-Mira ya es tarde y quiero dormir en paz, si quieres nos podemos ver mañana, en el hotel Maryland de la calle 10- dijo sensualmente el chico.

-Te estaré esperando a las 10:00pm…Len…-

Y con eso el colgó la llamada.

Len miro a la peli rosada, que yacía dormida a su lado, soltó una pequeña risita picara.

El chico salió de la cama, comenzó a caminar, mientras agarraba su ropa y se la ponía lentamente.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y el rubio decidió irse a su casa…

De camino, Len comenzó a revisar su teléfono, tenía mensajes, la mayoría eran de chicas que le pedían "favores", pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención…

-¿Huh?- Dijo con asombro y empezó a leerlo…

"Onii-san… ¿Dónde estás?"-decía el mensaje. Len se sorprendió bastante porque su hermana normalmente llega tarde y cuando se va a dormir, ella cree que él ya está en su habitación durmiendo…

Len suspiro pesadamente, y miro la hora a la que había recibido el mensaje…

"2:30"

¡Maldición! Ahora su hermana seguro seguía estando despierta…

El chico volvió a suspirar y comenzó a pensar una buena excusa para darle a su hermana cuando él llegue…

Mientras pensaba, se dedicó a mirar unas fotos. Había unas de él y sus amigos, algunas imágenes con "desmotivaciones" y finalmente fotos de él y una hermosa chica, que aparentaba unos 16 años, con su pelo recogido en dos largas coletas, sus ojos y cabello eran del mismo color…Aquamarina.

Su hermana…

Al oji-azul le empezó a latir muy rápido el corazón y un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Miku-nee….- Susurro...

Por si aún no se han dado cuenta déjenme explicarles…

Len kagamine está pérdida y estúpidamente enamorado de su hermana de 16 años, Miku Kagamine.

Len nunca supo la razón de aquel sentimiento de el hacia su hermana, pero este ha ido creciendo con el tiempo….

Len sacudió la cabeza para librar su mente de pensamientos incestuosos. Él sabía muy bien que lo que sentía estaba muy mal, pero no podía dejar de quererla… es más…él se convirtió en un "Playboy" para que de alguna forma se olvide de ella. Pero eso NUNCA funciono, el seguía amándola…

El chico llego a su casa y antes de entrar se dio cuenta de que la luz de la habitación de Miku estaba aún prendida…

Al entrar a la casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana, y sin dudarlo dos veces se metió.

Su hermana estaba recostada sobre la cama, dormida, y con la luz de su habitación aun encendida. Len dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, decidió cubrirla con unas mantas y al final le dio un corto beso en la frente.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Miku…-dijo en un suave susurro.

El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta y la observo por unos minutos….-"Te amo…"-Pensó y con eso apago la luz, y se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco más antes de que las clases comiencen.

~Al siguiente Día~

Len pov

-Lenny…Lenny…Levántate…-decía una melodiosa voz…

Abrí mis ojos y rápidamente me sonroje, era Miku, ella estaba despertándome y cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ella estaba muy cerca de mi rostro…

-Miku-nee…ya estoy despierto- dije con un tono nervioso, sentándome en la cama.

- ¡Yay! Ahora vístete y baja a desayunar, ¿Vale?- Me regalo una sonrisa.

Cuando ella bajo a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno, me levante y me vestí…

-Lenny, siéntate y come rápido así nos vamos juntos…- dijo Miku apenas vio que yo baje, ya vestido y casi listo para irnos.

-¿Juntos?- Pregunte con sorpresa ya que casi nunca vamos juntos a la escuela.

-Sip, es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo adornando su mejillas.

Esperen. ¿Sonrojo? Acaso yo… ¿Hice sonrojar a Miku? No puede ser…no podía estar más feliz.

-Vale, entonces prepárate que dentro de 5 minutos nos vamos-dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Sera que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos? No…no creo sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad…además soy su hermano…pero a quien quiero engañar, si yo también estoy enamorado de ella… ¿Sera que al fin acostarme con tantas chicas hizo que ella me tomara en cuenta?"-esas y muchas dudas más rondaban por mi cabeza.

Termine de desayunar y la llame para irnos.

-¡MIKU! ¡VAMONOS YA!-

Miku bajo de las escaleras, y al verla al rostro note un poco de maquillaje, ella siempre fue hermosa y ahora así se ve mucho más bonita… ¿es que acaso quiere que me dé un ataque?

-¡ESPÉRAME, ONI-SAN!-

~De camino a la escuela~

Autor Pov

Los hermanos kagamine iban conversando amenamente, mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, hasta que Len se acordó que Miku anteriormente le había dicho que quería decirle algo.

-Miku~ chií, ¿no dijiste que querías decirme algo?-dijo Len con una sonrisa seductora.

-AH, ¡Sí!- dijo Miku sonrojándose.

-Pues…te escucho…-

-etto… ¿Cómo decirlo?- decía ella sonrojándose aún más.

-Solo dilo- decía Len con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara y haciéndose fantasías.

-Bueno…etto…yo- suspiro- Oni-san…Tengo novio…-

En ese momento, el mundo de Len se derrumbó, su corazón se hizo mil pedazos. No creía en las palabras que su hermana recién le había dicho.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo casi en un grito desesperado.

-Que, tengo novio, Oni-san-

No, él no había escuchado mal, su hermana, su amada hermana, tenía a alguien más en su vida.

-ohh, Bien por ti, one-chan- dijo sonriendo falsamente, bajando la mirada para que ella no viera sus ojos llenos de decepción, enojo, tristeza y celos.

-¡Yay! Sabía que comprenderías…-

Len tomo un profundo respiro y se atrevió a preguntar…

-Y… ¿Quién es el?- pregunto el oji-azul.

-¡AH! Bueno es…-

-¡Miku-chan!-se oyó una voz masculina a lo lejos….

-¡Mikuo-Kun!-

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy , espero que les haya gustado, si es algo corto, pero es solo el capitulo 1 owo.

Si quieren mas Miku x Len, pueden ir a mi biografía y leer "Mi primer amor de secundaria" o "No me dejes".

Gracias por leer, nos vemos!

Mely-chan, Fuera!


	2. Amor no correspondido

_**Holis~ volvi y les traje el capitulo dos...TTuTT Gracias por los reviews! especialmente el tuyo Mitsui Neko TTuTT, no sabes cuanto significa para mi que tu leas este fic.**_

_**Espero haber mejorado un poquito aqui, pero seguire esforzándome para escribir mejor... por cierto Mitsui...AMO "LAZOS DE SANGRE" :33...creo que es uno de los mejores fanfics que he leido,y creeme yo leo muchos...**_

_**Bueno en fin, no los molesto mas y los dejo con el capitulo, gracias Richy Escorpy por tus consejos :'DD , intentare mejorar y bueno si este capitulo no esta mejor es por que yo habia escrito un capitulo muy largo y luego decidi dividirlo en dos...ewe**_

_**GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS DE:**_

Richy Escorpy

Nutella Cup

aprendissotakuxd

KisekiDarck

Mitsui Neko

_**Ok ,los dejo con la historia... **_

**_N/A:_**_ Vocaloid no me pertenece , si fuese así, miku y len serian pareja oficial :3_

* * *

~Capítulo 2~

"Amor no correspondido"

Miku corrió hacia un chico de ojos y cabellos aquamarina .Lo abrazo.

-¡ONI-SAN!- llamo a su hermano.

Len se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Len…este es el chico del que te estaba hablando…él es Mikuo, mi novio- dijo la chica abrazando tiernamente a Mikuo.

Len se quedó callado y con la mirada baja.

-¿Len? ¿Pasa algo?-

El rubio por fin reacciono, levanto su rostro, sonrió falsamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me pasa nada, nee-chan-

El rubio miro al novio de su hermana por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que su hermana y el eran muy parecidos, hasta aparentaban la misma edad.

Es chico siguió mirando a Mikuo con recelo, hasta que este noto su mirada, y decidió hablarle.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte…Eres Len, El hermano mayor de Miku ¿cierto?- el peli-aqua sonrió y estiro la mano en forma de saludo.

Len no estaba seguro si responderle o no, pero como no quería quedar mal en frente de su hermana, solo se limitó a decir…

-Si soy Len, tu eres el nuevo "novio" de mi hermanita, ¿no?- dijo Len con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

-Si…-sonrió triunfante el oji-aqua-Soy muy afortunado en tener a alguien como Miku a mi lado…-y con eso beso la mejilla de Miku.

Len se enojó mucho con la última acción del peli-aqua hacia su hermana, pero intento disimular.

-Espero que la cuides bien, ¿Ok?-

-Claro que lo hare- Mikuo miro a Miku- No hay nada que ame más en este mundo que a mi hermosa Miku…-

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando que las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar.

Mikuo y Miku se fueron a su salón, pues ellos eran de la misma clase, mientras que Len en vez de irse a su salón decidió saltarte las clases y se fue a su casa.

El rubio se encontraba totalmente devastado por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron esa mañana, realmente quería morir.

Llego a su casa y se fue directamente a su cuarto. A penas entro a su habitación, se tiro sobre su cama y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado.

-"¿Por qué?"- se preguntaba el rubio-"¿Por qué de todas las chicas del mundo, tenía que enamorarme de mi hermana? Y para empeorar ahora ella tiene a su estúpido novio, ¡Ahg!"-Pensaba con enojo y decepción.

-"Lo mejor será que duerma un rato"-pensaba Len -"hoy en la noche tengo que ir al hotel Maryland a encontrarme con…etto…con…"-intentaba recordar el nombre de la chica que lo llamo la otra noche-"¡bah! Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre, lo único que quiero es pasar la noche con esa tipa, quizás eso me haga olvidar algo de lo que viví hoy"-

Y con eso él se quedó dormido.

Horas más tarde Len se levantó por el sonido de la puerta principal.

-¡Tadaima!- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Miku-¿Onii-san?, ¿Estás aquí?-

El rubio se puso algo nervioso al escuchar la voz de su hermana, aunque no tenía idea por qué. Como pudo intento tranquilizarse y dijo…

-¡Estoy en mi habitación, nee-chan!-

Se escucharon los suaves pasos de Miku al subir las escaleras y después dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio.

-¡Onii-san! ¿Por qué te saltaste las clases?-pregunto Miku con curiosidad.

-He…bueno…no me sentía muy bien, nee-chan- dijo Len, ya que era cierto lo que le decía, la noticia de que su hermana tenia novio en realidad lo había devastado. Claro que Miku no sospechaba nada acerca de los sentimientos de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué te paso Onii-san?!- Dijo con preocupación- ¡¿Tienes fiebre?!, ¡¿Te lastimaste con algo?!, ¡¿Comiste algo en mal estado?!, ¡¿Alguien te...-Pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Len.

-Ya estoy bien Miku, solo me agarro un poco de dolor de cabeza- decía Len intentando tranquilizar a su hermana-Enserio, no fue nada grave…-Le regalo una cálida sonrisa, tranquilizándola por fin y haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-Está bien…-la chica dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios- Pero…cuida tu salud, ¿Si?-

-Claro que si onee-chan-

-Bueno ahora…-comento ella- Iré a preparar la cena, ya que hoy llegue temprano a casa-

-No hace falta que tú la hagas, Miku, yo la puedo hacer- se ofreció Len

-No, no, no, no, no…yo hare la cena y tu descansas un poco ¿vale?-

-¡Pe-pero!-

-¡Sin "peros"! Te quedas aquí y descansas-

-Ok, como digas…-

La chica sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación hacia la cocina.

En el momento en que Miku dejo la habitación del oji-azul. El hundió la cabeza en su almohada y se puso a pensar.

-"¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente linda?, ¡Ahg!, Es un castigo que ella tenga que ser mi hermana, si no fuésemos de la misma sangre, podríamos estar juntos…"-Pensaba Len.-"Pero claro, este estúpido mundo tuvo que condenarme con un amor prohibido y además es no correspondido, porque ella ahora tiene a su odioso novio"- seguía pensando el con rabia.

Oh el cómo odiaba a ese chico, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Mikuo, ese es el chico idiota que se atrevió a alejar a su hermanita de él.

-"Pero…"- Len suspiro mientras seguía pensando-"Tengo que aceptarlo, aunque no quiera, después de todo yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría"- Hundió más profundo la cabeza en la almohada-"Lo importante ahora, es que Miku-nee sea feliz, ¿no?- y con ese último pensamiento, el levanto su cabeza de la almohada, con una lagrima cayendo sobre su mejilla. Sonrió. Intentando convencerse a sí mismo que la felicidad de su hermana seria la suya, aunque él sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto.

-¡Lenny!- lo llamo Miku desde la cocina-¡Baja a cenar!-

Len limpio la lagrima que anteriormente se había caído sobre su mejilla y se dispuso a bajar hacia la cocina.

Ya en la mesa y con la cena servida, los dos hermanos comenzaron a comer y a entablar una conversación.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ne, Len!-

-¿hump?- Len miro a su hermana, Tomando su vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y comenzando a beberlo.

-Bueno…etto…-decía con nerviosismo Miku - ¿Qué te pareció Mikuo?-

Con esa pregunta, Len casi se atraganta con su jugo de naranja. Comenzó a toser un poco.

-¡Len! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Dijo preocupada Miku.

-Si…pero…-ya un poco más tranquilo, Len hablo- ¿Por qué preguntas que me pareció Mikuo?

-¡Oh! Bueno eso es porque eres mi hermano y necesito tu aprobación- dijo normal Miku-

Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Puedo estar con él?-

Len tenía muchas ganas de decirle a Miku algo como "Aléjate de él, él no es bueno para ti" o "¿Por qué estar con ese tipo? Me tienes a mi" pero no podía. Miku no era tonta. Seguro pediría una excusa y el… ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Que no quería que ella estuviera con Mikuo porque él la amaba?, Noooo claro que no.

-No necesitas de mi aprobación, nee-chan-

- ¿ah? ¿No? ¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto que no, además es tu vida, tú decides con quien estar- sonrió falsamente el rubio.

-¡Yay! – dijo emocionada- ¡Oni-san es el mejor!- sonrió

Los dos hermanos terminaron de cenar y como Len iba a salir espero hasta que Miku se duerma.

-Ne~ Lenny, ya me iré a dormir, ¿ok?-

-Claro, onee-chan, que descanses-

-Tú también… ¡Oyasumi!-

-¡Oyasumi!-

Media hora después de que su hermana se fuera a dormir, Len se cambió de ropa, bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras y salió de la casa.

Mientras se dirigía a su encuentro con una chica, Len inconscientemente comenzó a pensar en Miku. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Recordaba todo lo que paso ese día y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Lo sabía, aunque intento convencerse en que si Miku era feliz al lado de Mikuo, el también sería feliz, en el fondo sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad.

Sacando su celular del bolsillo y viendo una vez más una imagen de su hermana, el llego al hotel. Guardo su celular, limpio sus lágrimas y entro.

* * *

**_TTuTT Que les parecio? _**

**_Aclaración: Miku en verdad esta enamorada de Mikuo y no solo sale con el como para darle "Celos" a len...Len sufrirá mucho intentando que su hermana se enamore de el...es por eso que este capitulo se llama "Amor no correspondido"._**

**_ OWO espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews me hacen muy feliz...:DD_**

**_Acepto criticas constructivas :D pero no destructivas D: vale?_**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo,_**

**_Mely-chan, Fuera! =w=7_**


	3. Dificultades

**Holaaa! Si, regrese y traje el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, otra vez gracias por los reviews me dan ánimos de escribir :'D y perdonen un poco la tardanza es que he tenido exámenes y ademas a veces me quedo sin inspiración. A partir de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán mas 'interesantes',ojala les guste el capitulo..No los molesto mas y los dejo leer...:DD**

* * *

Titulo:~Spice!~

Pareja: Miku x Len

Autora: MikuyLenlove

~Capítulo 3: "Dificultades"~

-Len…Len…-se oía la melodiosa voz de una aquamarina.

-¿Huh?- suspiro algo somnoliento el rubio.

-Len, despierta o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo la menor mientras sonreía cálidamente a su hermano.

-Solo cinco minutos más…-dijo el rubio quien aun con un poco de sueño, se tapó con sus sabanas intentando volver a dormirse.

-Len, no me obligues a tener que levantarte… -"amenazo'' su hermana con un tono burlón en su voz.

El rubio soltó un bufido de fastidio y se quitó las sabanas de encima.

-Bien ya estoy despierto- decía el mientras se sentaba en la cama dándole una mirada directa a su hermana.

-Genial, ahora cámbiate porque si no llegaremos tarde- La menor sonrió alegremente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y salió de la habitación para ir a terminar de arreglarse.

Len se quedó sentado en la cama viendo como su querida hermana se alejaba, su mirada estaba perdida, y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. ¿Su hermana simplemente beso su mejilla? El chico estaba sorprendido, ya que él y su hermana jamás habían tenido esa clase de contacto antes. Abrazos, tomarse de las manos, si...pero jamás un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio se quedó allí por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que se percató de la hora, miro el reloj y salto de la cama para cambiarse rápidamente y bajar a desayunar.

-Ne~ Len hoy saldré temprano de la escuela y llegare antes que tu…-anuncio Miku al ver al rubio entrar en la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para desayunar.

-¿Por saldrás temprano?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad él.

-Es porque Kamui-sensei no vendrá a clases-

-Oh, ya veo…-

Terminada la pequeña conversación de los hermanos, ellos desayunaron y se fueron a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela cada hermano se fue a su salón, Miku por su parte se encontró con Mikuo a la mitad del pasillo mientras se dirigía a clases.

-Buenos días, mi princesa- saludo cálidamente Mikuo mientras besaba la mejilla de Miku.

-Buenos días Mikuo-kun- Dijo sonriente Miku.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?-

-Nos toca a ver…-decía la aquamarina mientras sacaba su horario y revisaba que clase le tocaba.-Nos toca inglés- dijo finalmente ella.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?- dijo el dulcemente mientras le ofrecía su brazo caballerosamente en señal de querer ir al aula.

-Vamos…-dijo ella correspondiendo al gesto que él le hacía, abrazándose al brazo de él y comenzando a caminar hacia el aula.

Por otro lado, Len, quien ya había llegado al aula, se encontraba rodeado de chicas como de costumbre.

-Ne~ Len…Que bien te ves hoy-decía de manera coqueta una chica peli-rosada. La chica se acercó a su oído y le susurro-¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Te necesito…-

-Como quieras…Luka-dijo el de manera seductora.

-Bien te daré mi nuevo número de teléfono, el otro ya no funciona-dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Está bien…-dijo el para luego revisar su mochila en busca de su celular.

-¿Huh?- murmuro el rubio con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto luka

-No encuentro mi celular-dijo el dándole una última revisión a su bolso para luego comprobar que su teléfono celular no estaba allí.

-Seguro lo habrás dejado en tu casa-dijo ella mientras tomaba un pequeño papelito y un bolígrafo- No importa, ten, luego me llamas ¿ok?- dijo ella escribiendo su número y dándole el papel a Len.

-De acuerdo…-dijo el mientras tomaba el número de luka y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Luka le dio una sonrisa seductora y luego se fue. Len soltó un bostezo pues estaba cansado, la chica de ayer lo había dejado agotado. Ayer luego de volver del hotel, lo primero que hizo el rubio fue entrar a la casa, subir a su habitación y tirarse a dormir.

Faltando una hora para que terminen las clases, Miku guardaba sus cosas, ella saldría temprano después de todo.

-Miku, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- dijo Mikuo.

-No es necesario Mikuo, yo puedo ir sola-dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-Okey…pero luego me envías un mensaje ¿vale?-

-Si…no te preocupes-Con eso ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa Miku se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se puso a ordenar su habitación. A los 20 minutos ella ya había arreglado todo su cuarto. Cansada, ella se sentó en su cama y miro el reloj que estaba en su mesita de luz.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro –Onii-san llegara pronto…Mejor preparo algo para que coma cuando llegue-

La chica de ojos aqua se paró y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar el postre favorito de su hermano, Tarta de Bananas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensando en como haría el dicho postre, algo llamo su atención. La puerta de la habitación de Len estaba abierta.

-¿Huh?- La chica de coletas estaba algo sorprendida, su hermano nunca dejaba la puerta abierta.-Debe haberse olvidado de cerrar la puerta esta mañana – se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando la chica se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla algo la interrumpió, el ruido de un teléfono. En ese momento la chica supuso que su hermano se olvidó el celular en casa…-"Ay…hermano eres muy despistado…"-pensó. Miku al escuchar el teléfono entro a la habitación y siguiendo el sonido encontró el teléfono de su hermano que estaba en su viejo escritorio.

-¿Hola?-contesto ella hablando a través del teléfono.

-¿Hola?...Disculpe creo que me equivoque de numero… ¿Este es el +54 2345-6754?- hablo una voz femenina.

-Sí, este es-Respondió algo extrañada

-¡Oh! Entonces…este el teléfono de Len…-

-Etto…si…-

-Lo siento, no creí que estaría ocupado hoy…-

-¿Ocupado?-Pregunto la aqua-marina con rareza.

-Si…tú sabes…-

-¿Saber qué?-Pregunto ella ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué más podría ser? Ocupado acostándose contigo, ¡claro está!-

En ese momento, el rostro de Miku se volvió inexpresivo.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo ella, sonaba ofendida.

-Ya…ya... No hace falta que disimules, todas las chicas en la escuela sabemos que él es así…- La extraña que hablaba por el otro lado del teléfono, soltó una carcajada.

La chica de 16 años estaba atónita. Lo único que pudo decir fue…

-Lo siento, ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te has equivocado de número…-dijo ella con voz suave.

-Pero n…-La chica desconocida no llego a terminar por que la aqua-marina le colgó.

Miku estaba más que sorprendida, ¿Acaso eran verdad esos rumores que había escuchado de su hermano en la escuela?. Sí, ella, Miku Kagamine había escuchado rumores acerca de lo "popular" que era su hermano entre las chicas, pero nunca les había prestado atención, después de todo ella conocía a su hermano o al menos eso creía.

-Esto no puede ser…- Murmuro ella y en un intento desesperado por querer comprobar que todo era una farsa, tomo el teléfono de Len y comenzó a revisar contactos y mensajes.

Mensaje por mensaje, la aqua-marina se iba sorprendiendo y desesperando cada vez más.

-No…Len…Tú no eres así… ¿Por qué?- dijo ella por fin afrontando la verdad.

La aqua-marina sentía una gran decepción, tristeza y enojo. Su hermano…quien había sido su ejemplo a seguir por varios años, hacia ese tipo de cosas indecentes y depravadas.

Miku dejando a un lado su sorpresa, dejo el teléfono de Len en el escritorio y con una cara inexpresiva salió de la habitación.

Al salir, ella coloco su espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo y se dejó caer suavemente. De pronto, una gran sensación de irritación invadió su ser. Estaba enojada. Rápidamente se paró y con una expresión de enojo y decepción en su rostro, golpeo la pared haciéndose un poco de daño en la muñeca. A ella no le importo el dolor, estaba molesta, Molesta por que su hermano le había ocultado tal secreto y sobre todo porque ese secreto implicaba una de las peores cosas de este mundo, la lujuria.

"-Esta vez, él no se salvara, lo hare hablar y le conviene decirme la verdad y darme una explicación razonable de todo esto…-"

* * *

**¿Review?**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mely-chan! Fuera!**


End file.
